Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5r-7-2r-1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5r - 2r} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {3r} {-7 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3r} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $3r-8$